


Mysterian

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Poetry, Rope Bondage, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do you believe in when your life hangs by a thread?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterian

Art by: Elfqueen55

The positive mysterian holds that the human mind is adequate

to understand many truths about God, while the negative 

mysterian holds that the true doctrine of the Trinity is not 

understandable because it is too poor in intelligible content for 

it to positively seem either consistent or inconsistent to us. 

So, what do you hold on to when your life is in peril?

What deity do you beg and plead for?

Who will save you from the fiery pits of hell?

You have faith in the one you truly believe in.

A soul who mirrors your own, and shall never let you fall.

He is your salvation, the one you trust implicitly.

The one who will bring you home.  


Chapter End Notes:


End file.
